Dark Day
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Yuugi thinks about his true love… knowing that they will never be able to get together. Mystery coupling, one-shot.


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh belongs to a person I believe is most likely disgustingly rich while I am disgustingly poor and scrapping up money to buy the manga… *sigh* My friend mentioned something about selling my fanart in Germany…

Dark Day ~ Yuugi thinks about his true love… knowing that they will never be able to get together. ??? and Yuugi coupling, humor me please! :) R&Ring is very much appreciated =P.

Eh, nothing important I need to say except it's going to be a bit weird. Well, weird might be a bit of an understatement… just a tad, of course.

Pikachumaniac

Rated PG for shounei-ai and mild language 

        Blue eyes.

        That was always the first thing that came to his mind when he thought about the person he loved. Blue eyes. The way they glared, as if they could see through everything and cut through your body into your heart, destroy all the barriers one carefully constructed to keep such breakthroughs from ever happening.

        But barriers never stopped these eyes. Everytime he played the game, everytime he played _him, those eyes would stare into his and he would feel stripped bare to the raw emotions._

        It was quite disconcerting.

        When had this attraction begun? He could not count the days, hours, and minutes. He did not know. It was just one day, it was a normal game… and now it was a chance for him to see somebody he loved but would never love him back.

        The violet-eyed youth looked at the only picture he had of him. The confident smile, the powerful lines…

        The blue eyes.

        The teenager flung himself to the grass, staring into the night sky. Why was he so obsessive when he knew that it was not possible for the feelings to ever be returned?! Why did he torment him so with this longing? Even the stars seemed to remind him of the way his eyes would silently tease his opponent…

        Silently tease himself.

        A frown crept onto his face, a sigh was released. He couldn't stop the feelings. Unfortunately, science had not yet found a way of shutting off those chemical reactions which caused this longing… this…

        Love?

        Was love nothing more than simple chemical reactions? Such purely scientific terms! Was this feeling he had for him nothing more than a messed up balance in chemical reactions?

        Was there a cure?

        By cure, he meant anything but dreaming of strong arms holding him, looking up into those wonderful blue eyes. He was so tall compared to the teen… although that never said much. Almost everybody was taller than him, even Anzu and Ryou. Katsuya and Hiroto were giants compared to him, and he was always feeling overshadowed by everybody's height.

        But it was his dueling that separated him from the rest.

        And it was in dueling that he first met him.

        It seemed so long ago. Seemed so long ago since he played him, felt a slight stirring of those royally screwed up chemical reactions. Seemed like _not so long ago since he discovered his love._

        Cliché! This was incredibly, pathetically cliché. He could admit it freely to himself. It was obvious his love would never be returned, how could it?! It was not possible!

        He accepted it calmly and with a hint of resignation.

        But he didn't want it to be that way!

        Was it too much to ask to be loved by somebody you love?

        Apparently, it was.

        They really were a wonderful shade of blue though. Not so dark like the night sky, but not so bright as a sunny day. Cloudy, as if a dark day. Just… dark.

        Dark day.

        He groaned again. While everybody was asleep, what should he be doing but obsessing? Wishing that the next day would be a dark day so that he would be able to look into the sky that was the beautiful shade and… and… and…

        Continue to live out his foolish hopes and dreams?

        The teen shook his head. This was pure agony! This was… somebody was just messing with his mind. Somebody must enjoy this sadistic and cruel torture, why else would it be happening?

        Why would he be feeling this way?

        He was… he was too young to be having these romance problems anyway! How ridiculous was that?! He shouldn't be having these problems. He should be able to brush away all those silly feelings and focus on what was important.

        Defeating Pegasus.

        Getting his ji-chan back.

        Not worrying about blue eyes.

        Pause.

        He was thinking about it again.

        But he just couldn't help it!

        He loved him.

        He loved him with all his heart, even knowing that those feelings could not be returned! Knowing that those blue eyes would remain nothing more than a sight to lighten his day, but will never be anything more than that.

        Knowing that his wishes and dreams would remain wishes and dreams until they collected a fine layer of dust and shattered upon touch, or he finally learned to give them up. But how could he just give them up so easily? This was his love life, damn it! This was… him.

        He got up abruptly.

        It was getting late. It would be best if he got to sleep. Best if he stopped thinking about it and got on with his life.

        He took one more longing glance at his picture before getting up and returning to the campsite.

~*~

        "Yuugi-kun!"

        Yuugi turned to look at the white-haired teen, who smiled at him.

        "Bakura-kun?"

        "Hai," Ryou looked at him, "What are you doing up so late?"

        Yuugi shrugged, looking at him curiously, "I could ask the same of you."

        "Ah," his friend turned an interesting shade of red, "I was just thinking."

        "Oh," the shorter teen nodded, "Well, we should get some sleep."

        "Yeah," Ryou agreed, "Oh, before I forget."

        He got something out of his back pocket.

        "You dropped this over there. I figured you would be pretty upset if you left it, right? After all,  it's your favorite, isn't it?"

        Ryou handed Yuugi the Dark Magician card.

        Yuugi smiled weakly at his friend, clutching the card close to his heart, "Arigatou, Bakura-kun."

        "It was no problem. We should probably get some sleep now though!"

        Sleep. Sleep where he could continue to harbor his dreams and fantasies of strong arms encircling his smaller body, looking up at his love. Dreams where logic ceased to apply, cold logic that would inform him of the impossibility of his fantasies.

        Blue eyes.

        If only a card could love back…

Okay, I admit that was very weird. Face it, this isn't my best work. I spent an hour on it, max, and didn't really think when I started typing. Although I don't think it was hard to understand… but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :) Reviews are much appreciated, and a sequel might happen… I kinda do want them to get together, although I might just end up writing another medieval fic to fulfill that desire.

Anyhow, even if I do write another one, it'll be Black Magician. I didn't bother changing it to the Japanese name this time because of the whole concept of the story. Besides, it's not like he wears black anyway… *sulks* But have you seen volume 19 of the manga? Oh my god, it's so cute… *melts*

Pikachumaniac


End file.
